


Daily workout

by asamandra



Series: Two assassins, a soldier and a god... [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Manhandling, PWP, Prompt Fill, Rimming, avengerkink, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, Clint, Steve and Thor have a litte fun in the gym</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily workout

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt at avengerkink: [Bucky*/Clint/Steve, Bucky and Steve DP-ing Clint](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19994.html?thread=47877402#t47877402)
> 
> Please, what does a girl gotta do to have some Bucky/Clint/Steve DP please? With a lot of strength-kink and manhandling going on.
> 
> I'm perfectly fine if you substitute Bucky with Thor - I just want Clint getting DP-ed by two people who are very much physically stonger than him.

One of Steve's best ideas was the daily workout together with the whole team – well, at least with all the team-members not on missions. At first some of them had complained but when they had realized that it not only was helpful to be in best shape but it could also be fun they all gave their best to be here as often as possible. But they couldn't always make it. 

Today only Steve, Bucky, Thor and Clint were at the tower. Tony was needed to repair something in one of SHIELD's new secret bases, Natasha had brought him there, Bruce was somewhere in the Amazon rainforest to find a flower that maybe could help him to get a serum to get the 'other guy' under control and Sam was called to an emergency at the V.A. hospital. 

But neither Steve nor the other three wanted to skip their workout and so they went to the in-tower gym.

“Seriously, Barton?” Bucky said when he saw Clint walk around the lockers and into his line of sight. He wore sweatpants but they sat very low on his hips, and together with the skintight shirt they revealed probably more skin than necessary. But Clint just grinned, winked and entered the gym. Steve, who had heard Bucky's comment, had turned around only to see the archer step onto the cross-trainer. He already felt his blood reroute to lower body parts at the sight of his lover and took a deep breath and followed him. But he decided to use the treadmill and no, it wasn't because he would have a nice view – the cross-trainers were in front of the treadmills – he just didn't like the cross-trainers. About ten seconds later Bucky stepped onto the treadmill beside him and Thor used the one beside Bucky. And when he looked into the mirror in front of all of them he saw that Thor and Bucky stared in the same direction as himself: Clint's ass. 

Apparently the archer had seen it as well because he moved his hips deliberately very seductive and Steve wasn't sure if it was the view, the room temperature or his training but suddenly it was very hot in here. He looked up again and Clint used the mirror to look back to Steve, smirked and winked again. 

“I... uhm... someone want to spar?” Bucky left the treadmill, threw his towel over his shoulder after wiping his face.

“Good idea,” Clint said and got off of his cross-trainer and bent down to grab the towel he had there. But when Steve heard a feral growl he raised his brow and stared at Thor. “You coming?” Clint looked over his shoulder at the two of them. 

“Sure,” Steve breathed. It was definitely hot in here. He shared a glance with Thor and the Asgardian nodded, once. When they entered the so called _Fight Club_ \- Tony's idea - Bucky was already in the ring, stretching and Clint just climbed in as well. He had pulled off his shoes and stretched his arms. Steve couldn't hold back a groan because Clint's shirt slid upwards and revealed even more skin and that cute trail of hair from his navel down to his crotch. Thor had seen it as well, he growled again. 

“Ready?” Clint asked and looked at Bucky, grinned and jumped a few times on the spot. 

“You have no idea,” Bucky smirked and turned to face him. They circled each other for a few seconds before Clint finally proceeded to attack. He landed a kick on Bucky's left leg, blocked two jabs and a kick, tried a check hook and then Bucky swept him off his feet. Bucky was fast and he straddled Clint, grabbed his hands and pressed them onto the canvas. 

“That's against the rules, Barnes,” Clint smirked and Bucky raised his brow.

“Is it?” Bucky said and moved his hips to grind them into Clint's crotch. The archer moaned, grinned, bucked and Bucky lost his balance. In an instant Clint was on his feet again but Steve could see that he wasn't unaffected as well. 

“So... we're here to spar or...” he smirked and waggled his brows. 

“Get ready, Barton,” Bucky growled and rose, rotated his shoulders and went into position. The two exchanged a few more blows and then Clint knocked Bucky down and this time he straddled him, grinned again... and stole a kiss before he rolled off, over his shoulder and was on his feet again. Steve heard a tiny growl from Thor and when he looked over he saw the blonde palming himself. He knew that Thor loved Clint's flexibility. 

Bucky followed him and when he tried to hit him Clint dodged out of his way. But Bucky got a hold of his shirt and when Clint turned to get away it ripped. 

“Nice move,” Steve blurted and Thor threw a strange glance in his direction but the smirk around his lips was as lecherous as Bucky's.

“Now, this _is_ against the rules,” Clint glared at the remains of his shirt and shrugged out of it, threw it out of the ring. 

“And what's with you two? You done with staring?” Bucky looked in Steve's and Thor's direction. 

“If you need help we will gladly assist,” Thor said and entered the ring. Clint's smirk broadened and he leaned into he ropes. Steve followed him. The Asgardian prowled over to Clint as well as Bucky and Steve couldn't hold back a smile when he saw the archer _shamelessly_ present himself to his lovers. 

“So, you've decided to play with us?” he asked when Thor was close enough, made a step in his direction. And then the Asgardian growled again, wrapped his left arm around his waist possessively and his right behind his head before he kissed him, fervently, violently, passionately. Steve arrived as well and as soon as Thor broke the kiss with Clint he took over, turned his head with his hand and pressed his lips against the archer's, licked into his mouth and felt his, Clint's, hardness press into his own leg. He touched Clint's chest, squeezed one nipple and heard him moan. When he broke the kiss Bucky's metal hand appeared on Clint's cheek and turned his head in the other direction and he kissed him as well. 

The three of them had the archer cornered and all three had their hands on him. Thor teased his other nipple and pressed his knee between Clint's legs and the smaller man groaned huskily. Steve let his hand roam over his back between the ropes of the ring, let his hand trail down and into his pants, squeezed his ass cheeks and felt Bucky's other hand on the other cheek. But then Thor turned Clint's face to him again, kissed him and Steve felt Clint's legs give in, just a tiny bit. He groaned again when Thor's knee pressed against his genitals. Steve looked at Bucky and together they grabbed the waistband of Clint's sweats and shoved them over his hips. Thor moved his knee back so the pants could slide down but he didn't break the kiss. Clint twitched slightly when Bucky's metal hand reached for his dick. When they finally stopped kissing Steve grinned, turned Clint's head and kissed his swollen, red lips as well, could taste Thor on him, till Bucky _interrupted_ them, turned Clint's face to him to kiss him. 

He was breathless when they finally stopped. Thor exchanged a small glance with Steve and Bucky before he placed his huge hands on the smaller man's shoulders, pushed him down and onto his knees. Clint looked up with a smirk and freed Thor's straining erection out of his sweats, teased the head with his tongue a few seconds and the Asgardian moaned. 

“Come on, open up,” Thor growled, his hand on his own dick and he slapped it against Clint's lips. Another glance through his lashes and Clint opened his mouth, took the head of Thor's cock in and licked around it. Steve and Bucky watched for a few seconds and then they got rid of their pants as well and it didn't take too long and Clint had his hands on their dicks. His grip was firm and the feeling of his calloused fingers on their heads was exquisite. Bucky closed his eyes and threw his head back and Steve couldn't hold back the moan.

“Oh yes,” he gasped. Clint's head started to move and he worked himself up to take Thor's cock. He usually had no problems to deep-throat Bucky or him but Thor was a class of his own. Let's say, his dick was proportional to the rest of his body. 

One of the many things the three had learned about Clint was, that he was able to multitask. While he sucked and licked around Thor's glans – and according to Thor's sounds it was really pleasurable – he massaged his and Bucky's cocks and it was incredible, like usual. He let his thumb slide into the slit, moved his hand along his shaft. Steve put his hand on Clint's head and the archer let Thor's cock slide out of his mouth, turned to Steve and licked over his glans once before he sucked him in. Steve's dick wasn't exactly small but Clint managed to take him in completely. Steve felt his cock slide down his throat and he had to concentrate to shoot his load not immediately. But then Clint played foul, opened his mouth a little more and licked Steve's balls. And that was that. With a hoarse groan and a panted “Fuck!” Steve came. 

Bucky, who had just kissed Thor, turned to look at him, grinned and petted Clint's hair. The archer grinned but swallowed the last drop, licked Steve's dick clean and smirked before he turned to Bucky.

“Oh fuck!” he heard him moan and Steve opened his eyes, slowly riding the aftershocks of his orgasm. Thor grinned and leaned over, placed one of his huge hands on Steve's waist and kissed him. He felt his tongue on his lips, demanding entrance, and Steve invited him in, touched his tongue with his, explored the moist cavity and groaned when he felt his spent cock twitch in excitement. Clint, that bastard, used his talented mouth to milk Bucky dry. Steve could see him throw his head back again and Clint swallowed greedily. 

“Bastard,” Bucky gasped and grabbed Thor's arm to hold his balance. But then they heard Clint chuckle and turn to Thor again. He squatted on his haunches and looked at the Asgardian. And when Thor leaned in and kissed him Clint used his chance to push him down. Thor laughed when he hit the canvas but he pulled Clint down with him, cupped his face and kissed him, his hand on his ass. Bucky came over to Steve, put his metal hand on his waist and both watched them. Clint's hand was around Thor's dick again and when the two parted he moved down, grinned and licked his glans, teased the slit and the frenum, moved his foreskin. Thor lay on the canvas, propped on his elbows and watched Clint as well as Steve and Bucky and the way the archer moved his ass invitingly let Steve's dick grow hard again. He started to stroke it but when he realized that Bucky looked at him he moved his hand away and Bucky took over, licked his real hand and reached for Steve's cock, started to move it along the shaft, his grip firm and warm. 

“Oh yes, use your tongue,” Thor groaned and then he bucked his hips involuntarily. Clint's ass waggled so invitingly that Steve couldn't resist. He kissed Bucky and then freed his dick out of his hand, sat down beside Clint and cupped both ass cheeks, stroked them, spread them and when Clint moaned around Thor's thick hardness he leaned in and licked over his hole. Clint twitched and spread his legs even more. Bucky lay down beside Thor and kissed him, teased his nipples. 

But Steve now took care of Clint's hole, licked it, fucked it with his tongue and massaged his balls at the same time. The archer groaned and moved his hips but he didn't stop sucking Thor. Steve penetrated him with his tongue as deep as possible, swirled it around his hole and licked along the crack, teased his balls with his tongue and moved back to his entrance. Clint groaned uncontrollable, twitched, squirmed and nearly chocked on Thor's cock but then he went still when Thor thrust his hips upwards, growled and came down Clint's throat. Steve had his hand on Clint's balls while he still rimmed him, fucked him, licked flat over his twitching hole, teased his entrance, got him wet and nice and loose and when he felt his balls draw up he stopped. Clint wailed. He still leaned over Thor and the Asgardian had his hand on his shoulder, didn't let him get up while Steve took him apart.

“Come on, that's cruel,” he squirmed but Steve held him in position. 

“No,” he finally got up, slapped both his cheeks and Clint groaned again. “There's something else we want to do to you,” he chuckled when Clint groaned desperately. 

Steve got up, went over to Clint's sweatpants. Of course he had lube in his pockets. Steve shook his head, grinning, and when he turned to his lovers he saw that Bucky and Clint kissed, their hands exploring their bodies while Thor watched, lying in the middle of the three and already hard again, thanks to his _godly_ stamina. But when Bucky broke the kiss, looked over at him he smirked and held his hand out and Steve threw the bottle of lube in his direction. He caught it without problems. Thor had cupped Clint's cheek and kissed him now. Steve walked back to them but Bucky had already started to lube Clint's hole. 

“God...” Clint moaned when Thor let him take breath for a second. Steve knelt beside the two of them, leaned down and sucked Thor's nipple. The Asgardian breathed harder and reached for Steve's ass, stroked it and let his finger run through his crack. 

When Bucky was sure that Clint was thoroughly prepared he moved a bit, squeezed a good amount of lube into his hand and prepared Thor's cock. 

“Are you ready for me?” Thor whispered in Clint's ear and Steve saw the shiver that ran through his body. 

“You betcha,” he nodded and Thor grabbed his hips, helped him straddle him, Clint's back to his chest, guided his cock to Clint's entrance and then, with one hard thrust, he shoved in. Clint yelped, threw his head back. 

“Oh my god, yes!” He hissed in anticipation but Thor held Clint still, didn't let him move till his body had adjusted to his thick cock. And then it was Thor who moved Clint. He had his hands on his hips, lifted the archer up and moved him down, like a living fuck doll. 

“Oh yes, oh yes, oh god, yes...” Clint babbled and Steve watched him, watched Thor's huge hands on his body, the way he moved him. Steve knew that Clint wasn't _weak_ or small but the way the Asgardian could move him around was really arousing.

He saw Bucky stroke his dick, watching the two of them as well and with a grin he rose, went over and grabbed the lube and squeezed a dollop into his hand, placed his other hand behind Bucky's head and kissed him while he reached for Bucky's cock and spread the lube on it.

“What are you up to?” he asked and Steve grinned. 

“What do you think?” Steve whispered and turned his head to look at Clint, getting fucked by Thor. The Asgardian stopped, held Clint still and the archer complained, tried to move again but Thor's grip was relentless.

“We would love if you join us,” Thor said, wrapped his hand around Clint's waist and teased his rock hard and precum leaking dick. He wailed in frustration and tried to touch it but Thor slapped his hands away. “No touching, you know the rules,” he grumbled. 

Bucky grinned when he went over to them. Thor moved his hands to hold Clint against his chest, Steve followed him and took Clint's legs, held them and then Bucky knelt between Clint's and Thor's legs.

“Come on, Barnes,” Clint panted impatiently and reached for Bucky. 

“You want it, Barton?” He teased him, rubbed his cock along his taint, slapped his balls with his glans and chuckled when Clint struggled in Steve's and Thor's grip.

“Please...” Clint whined and wriggled his ass. 

Bucky guided his dick to Clint's entrance, rubbed it along Thor's shaft and then he finally breached him as well.

“Fuuuuck!!” Clint groaned, threw his head back. Steve saw how obscenely stretched his hole was but the archer loved it, Steve knew that. Thor didn't move, he just held Clint now and Bucky took over, grabbed Clint's ankles and spread his legs and then he started to move. Clint's pants and gasps and moans became louder.

“Fuck me! Please!” he encouraged him. Steve hunkered down beside them, reached for Clint's cock and started to stroke it, slowly, teasingly. He tried to move his hips but Thor was relentless, held him in position, just fucked into his hole together with Bucky and Clint babbled and moaned even more. But when Steve sensed that he was close to orgasm he squeezed the base of his cock and Thor and Bucky stopped their moves.

“Steeeeve!” he screamed in frustration but Steve didn't let him go, waited till his urge to come was over for now. Till the other two started to move again

“Yes... please... come on... let me cum... fuck me harder... god...” Clint continued to babble when the two fucked him again and Thor chuckled. 

“He is a little bit too loud, Steve. Do you think you can do something against it?” 

Steve grinned, rose and grabbed Clint's head, turned him around and guided his cock to his lips. Greedily the archer opened his mouth, sucked Steve's dick in and he couldn't hold back a groan. He was so good. Clint's tongue twirled around his head.

“That's it,” Steve moaned and petted his hair. Clint groaned, his eyes closed, and he sucked like a goddamn pro and it didn't take long and Steve felt another orgasm, blinding white from the base of his spine flooding through him and then he shot his load into his mouth. “Oh fuck!” he gasped when Clint didn't stop sucking and licking. Steve let go of his head and leaned down to grasp Clint's leaking cock again, flicked his thumb over his head.

“Shit!” Clint yelped and tried to buck his hips but Thor still held him and then the Asgardian froze. Steve knew that expression, he just pumped his come onto Clint's channel and only a few seconds later Bucky followed him over the edge, hoarsely groaning. 

Steve stroked Clint's cock a few more times and then – finally – with a husky scream, he came, spurted his load over his chest and one splash hit is own face. 

“Holy shit,” Clint managed when both, Bucky and Thor, withdrew and the come dripped out of his hole. With a grin Steve leaned down again, spread his legs once more and licked him clean, lapped up the cum dripping out of his body. Thor had placed him on the canvas beside him but he still held him and Clint silently cursed and panted. “Oh fuck, oh god, Steve...” he moaned. But Bucky shushed him with a kiss. 

When he was done Steve sat up, looked at his lovers watching him. Slowly he moved upwards, kissed at first Thor, then Bucky and Clint before he slumped down beside them. 

“Guess this wasn't a good idea,” Bucky groaned after a few seconds. 

“I don't know, I think it was a pretty good idea,” Clint threw in but Bucky gestured with his metal hand.

“No, not that,” he pointed at himself and the other three and then at the gym. “That!” 

“What do you mean?” Steve frowned now.

“We need to get up to go to our apartment now, honeybun,” Bucky sighed.

“Aww, no!” was Clint's response. And then Thor chuckled.

“We can take a shower together,” he said and waggled his brows. 

“Actually...” Bucky started. 

“... that sounds like a good idea.” Clint raised his head, looked at him, grinned.

“You are insatiable,” Steve groaned. 

“Maybe,” Bucky admitted. “But you like it, Stevie.” 

Steve let his head drop back onto the canvas, sighed and then he slowly sat up. 

“Yeah. Maybe you're right.” He rose, reached down and grabbed Bucky's hand to help him up. “Luckily I'm not alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
